


Just you and me, in ecstasy

by wnnbdarklord



Series: Until the Morning Light [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tony, Established Relationship, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Omega Loki, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/pseuds/wnnbdarklord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The first thing Pepper notices is the smell. </i>Loki is in heat again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just you and me, in ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangersatthemall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangersatthemall/gifts).



> For strangersatthemall. I haven’t written porn in about 3 years, but I hope this pleases regardless. You are the worst enabler, but ilu anyway :) Comments and kudos always appreciated!

The first thing Pepper notices is the smell. It pulls her from hazy dreams, clit already half hard and emerging from between her folds. Desire curls in her gut as she tightens her hold on Loki.

"Already?" she mumbles into his skin, inhaling the telltale scent of an omega in heat. Loki is already moving against her, long fingered hands pressing into her neck and curling into her hair. He chuckles against her ear, nuzzling against her cheek. Pepper digs her nails into his hip, satisfaction shooting through her at the hiss this entices. He presses the full length of his body against her, getting as close as he can.

"Of course. You and Tony kept biting at my neck last night so forcefully. How could I not?"

Pepper just kisses him. Biting his neck during sex is far from the only thing Loki needs to trigger his heats. It is just the simplest when all of his other needs are met. Safety. Stability. Contentment. Pepper doesn't think she and Tony can be blamed at enjoying the evidence that Loki is truly happy with them. Even if it does play merry Hell with everyone else in the Tower at having an omega in heat around so often. Her own little private prank against the naysayers who said Loki would hurt or betray them.

Pepper smirks into the kiss and scratches her nails against Loki's scalp. Loki lets out a delicious noise and presses even closer. His scent is thick in the air and in her throat, making her skin flush with the blood rushing past underneath.

Loki moves against her, deliberately spreading his legs. He grinds down against her clit and throws a leg over her hips when she gasps. He meets her eyes, his own half-closed. Then he bares his neck to her.

Pepper growls, instincts overtaking her for a moment. She rolls them until Loki is beneath her, pinned only by his desire to be there. A smirk is pulling at his lips, sharp with lust and satisfaction. Pepper wipes the expression off of him by biting at his neck. Loki bucks under her, a high whine starting in his throat.

Pepper shudders. She and Tony had playacted him as an omega a few times, at Tony's insistence. Though Tony had tried, they inevitably burst out laughing at one point or another, usually when he tried to talk dirty to her while keeping in character. Loki, on the other hand, is absolutely shameless about pandering to the stereotype when he wants to, despite deriding it frequently. Whenever he does that, it mostly makes Pepper roll her eyes and fuck him harder.

She kisses him again, a soft meeting of lips interspersed with tiny biting nips. Loki's lips part against hers with a sigh, pliant. His hands are gripping her hips, encouraging the undulating motion she started against him. It is Pepper's turn to gasp when her engorged clit meets his cock.

She pulls away to see his eyes roll back and his mouth open in a breathless gasp. His lips move, but she can't make out what he wants.

"You're going to have to use your words, Silvertongue," she teases, her own hands finding purchase on his thighs. She pulls his legs up to bracket her, enjoying the firmness of his muscles and the coiled strength in his limbs. Enjoys the way all of it, all of _him_ is under her command as long as he wills it.

"In- _ah_!' Loki's voice breaks at another of her thrusts, "In me. I wa- I want you in me." Loki's scent thickens with his words and it is all Pepper can do not to just thrust in.

"Get on with it then," she orders, a raised eyebrow and head tilt conveying her meaning. Her heart thrills at the pure _want_ in his expression. One of his hands leaves her hip and moves between her legs.

Her thighs are slick from her own arousal. Pepper bites back a moan as his long fingers enter her, gathering up that wetness. Pepper shoves herself upright, the better to see Loki's hand disappear between her labia. His fingers linger, pressing against the base of her fully extracted clit, thumb busy while the rest of his fingers press inside against her walls. Only willpower and the satisfied look of desire on his face stop her from collapsing against him and riding his hand to her release.

Just as she is about to forcefully remove it, Loki's hand retreats, slick and glistening with her fluids. Pepper watches hungrily as Loki guides it to his own opening. Her nostrils flare at the heady scent of his heat mingling with her own pheromones. Loki could do all of this with his magic. That he doesn't; that he marks himself with her scent makes Pepper's heart race even more.

He works his fingers in, rubbing and stretching. His head is thrown back, adam's apple convulsing as he swallows. Loki is panting, mouth open, but his eyes are fixed on her. Pepper runs her hands over his thighs, spreading them even more.

Wetness leaks from between his fingers, his own lubrication triggered into working more by her scent. Pepper pulls his hand away and brings it to her face. She inhales deeply, a groan building in the back of her throat at the smell of their mingled scents. She presses a kiss against the pulse on his wrist. Loki arches towards her, free hand scrambling on her hip, pulling her closer.

"Please, please, _please_ ," the words dissolve into a lilting mumble of sounds in his need. Pepper reaches down and kisses him, silencing the flow. Her hair falls across his face and he buries a hand in it, encouraging.

Pepper finally grabs her clit and presses it against his opening. She thrusts in, wringing a cry of pleasure from Loki. Pepper bites down on her own lip to stop her own cry from escaping. He doesn't give her much time to adjust; his legs are already firmly around her waist, pressing and pulling her closer, he's grinding his hips up and arching his back, all in a desperate attempt to get her to _move_. So she does.

Loki lets out a sound that could almost be a sob of relief.

She starts slow, enjoying the slick friction that sends bursts of pleasure along her nerves. She is panting, mouth open and eyes closed, fully concentrated on the movement. Loki's legs are a firm pressure around her waist. She can feel his muscles clench and move, urging her on.

Her eyes flutter open, meeting Loki's glazed gaze. His mouth is open in a breathless moan. Pepper leans down and kisses him, open mouthed and sloppy. Her breasts brush against Loki's chest and Pepper shivers at the jolt of pleasure from her oversensitive nipples. She likes that, so she pulls away one of Loki's hands from her hips to settle against her breast.

He catches on and starts to play with her nipple. Each pull and twist sends sparks of pleasure up her spine. Soon, she is thrusting even harder, in time with Loki's tugs. A particularly sharp pinch sends her hips slamming into him. Loki's head falls back with a gasp and his legs tighten around her.

Despite knowing there is nothing she can actually do to hurt him, Pepper pauses. Loki hisses, fixing her with a burning gaze.

"Do that again, damn you."

She huffs out a laugh.

"You sure?" she knows he is. Desperation is written in every line of his body. But she enjoys teasing him - when she has the patience to.

"Yes! Move!"

She doesn't. Instead, she hitches one of his legs under her arm, opening him up further. Loki cries out and grinds down. Pepper shifts her own limbs to get better traction.

"Please, oh _please_ -"

Any further begging is caught in his throat as she starts thrusting again in earnest. Loki mewls, moving his own hips in time, slamming down when she thrusts. A litany of approval falls from his lips, calls for harder and faster. Pepper obliges. She is rougher than ever before. Loki laps it up and begs for more.

Her thrusts are beginning to catch against his rim as her knot grows. Without pausing, she guides Loki's hand to his cock. He grips himself, his own hip movements faltering.

He clenches down on her when his orgasm hits, but it's him gasping out her name that has Pepper coming as well.

She shudders against him, barely holding herself up over him. Loki squirms underneath her as her knot stops swelling. It does not last as long, nor is it as large as a male alpha's, but Loki has never complained.

Gently, Loki helps her rest against him, both of them trembling from their continued connection and the aftershocks from their orgasms. He wipes her sweat soaked hair back from her face with a shaking hand.

"Okay?" she asks. He graces her with a bit of a dopey smile.

"Most satisfactory."

"Good," she says and nuzzles against his throat. She can look forward to a few more bouts like this before the worst (best) of his heat passes.

Experimentally, she shifts her hips back. Her knot has already receded enough to disengage. Loki lets out a strangled whimper. He reaches for her, but mostly just to kiss her. Pepper loses herself in it for a good while, the kiss soft and slow. The better part of their lust has been spent and now they press against each other just to enjoy their closeness.

"Oh man, don't tell me I missed it _again_?" Tony's voice from the door startles them apart. Tony stumbles into the room, smelling of sweat, caffeine and engine oil. Pepper flushes slightly. She hadn't given much thought to where Tony was upon waking. Loki had been thoroughly distracting.

She exchanges a glance with Loki, amusement rising when she notices the mischievous glint in his eye. Loki stretches, displaying his entire body to Tony's hungry stare. Pepper turns onto her back, her spread legs displaying her renewed hardness. She lifts a brow at Tony, almost bursting into laughter at his lust-filled expression. He looks like all of his birthdays had come at once.

"Not at all," Loki purrs.

It's all the invitation Tony needs.

**END**


End file.
